Demon Slayer Corps
is an organization that has been dedicated to protecting humanity from man-eating Demons since ancient times. History The history of the Demon Slayer Corps is largely unknown. The Demons Slayers work in the shadows and have apparently been operating since ancient times and still hunts Demons in the current Taisho Period. Organization Mission The Demon Slayer Corps is a large hunting force that focuses on protecting humanity by their dedicating lives to tracking down and killing demons. Their reach spreads all throughout Japan, where they focus on slaying man-eating Demon's who feed on humans. Size and Recruitment There are hundreds of rumored Demon Slayers throughout Japan. However, the organization is not openly acknowledged by the government and its members remain cloaked in mystery. Only current or former hunters can choose potential candidates for joining the Demon Slayer Corps. Very few have the luxury of being trained by former Hashira. Candidates are generally very young and must undergo intense training to be granted permission to attend Final Selection. If a young boy or girl survives seven days in Final Selection, they are approved to become full-fledged Demon Slayers. All new Demon Slayers are given uniforms, Kasugai Crows for communication, and Nichirin Swords to slay demons. Demon Slayers are tasked with mission after mission relayed by Kusagai Crows. They are compensated and promoted based on the number of demons they slay. Many Demon Slayers perish in battle, but the strongest of them become Hashira, the Pillars of the Demon Slayer Corps. The Hashira provides stability for the Demon Slayer Corps and are the greatest threat to demons. All Demon Slayers, including the Hashira, are considered children of their leader, the head of the Ubuyashiki House. Ranks Demon Slayers begin their career engraved with the lowest rank of Mizunoto. They can increase their rank by completing a variety of missions and defeating noteworthy Demons. With each demon slain, comes more notoriety and higher pay for the swordsman. Known ranks are as follows: Mizunoto→Mizunoe→Kanoto→Kanoe→Tsuchinoto→Tsuchinoe→Hinoto→Hinoe→Kinoto→Kinoe Rules *Demon Slayers are forbidden from working with or defending Demons. *Demon Slayers are forbidden from using their swords against one another. Mission Aids *'Uniform': Demon Slayers dress in a traditional fitted uniform that comes in various dark colors. It is made from a special fiber that can defend against low-level demon fangs or talons. The fabric is breathable, repels moisture and doesn't burn easily. Each Demon Slayer can customize their outfit by choosing a unique color or sporting their signature haori over it. *'Kasugai Crows': The Corps uses well-trained crows as their primary source of communication. Most of the crows can speak and are often used to assign missions to Demon Slayers or relay important news. Combat *'Nichirin Swords': Forged on Mt. Yoko, Nichirin Swords are the ultimate demon-killing katanas carried by each and every Demon Slayer. Most demons can be slain by decapitation using a Nichirin blade. The swords change color based on personality traits and affinities toward certain Breathing Forms. *'Total Concentration Breathing': To be an effective Demon Slayer, humans must be able to fight on par with demons. Using Total Concentration Breathing, Demon Slayers can gain greatly enhanced strength and stamina. By combining the breathing technique with their swordplay, Demon Slayers create powerful moves used to execute demons. Members References Navigation Category:Important Terminology Category:Demon Slayer Corps